


Of Cupcakes and Quidditch

by Snarry5evr



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amortentia, First Kiss, Hogwarts AU, I was forced to do this, Louis has a potty mouth, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, larry stylinson - Freeform, translated to russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/pseuds/Snarry5evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this prompt on tumblr : Hogwarts!AU where Harry and Louis are enemies who have potions class together and one day theyre brewing Amortentia but Louis doesnt know bc he gets to class late so when he does arrive he starts laughing because “oi styles! youre brewing your own cologne thats so lame ahaahaa” and the whole class is like “what” and harry is like “what” Posted by larryfanfictionideas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cupcakes and Quidditch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dallapearce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dallapearce/gifts).



> This is my first Larry fic (Probably my only). Harry and Louis are the same age in this (It's the only way they can be in the same class. Don't blame me, you asked for this)

  Damn him. Damn him. Damn Harry fucking Styles. The words echoed in Louis' head as he pounded down the corridor. He came to a screeching halt, grabbing on to the banister before he tumbled into the waiting abyss below. His eyes roamed the ever-changing staircases trying to decide which set of stairs would connect to his, ready to jump as soon as the opportunity presented itself. It was that bloody gits fault, the curly haired cunt. The bane of his existence for the last six and a half years. From the moment of their first meeting on the Hogwarts Express when the bloody idiot had spilled his pumpkin juice on Louis' shoes and looked up with those big green eyes with a muttered "Oops," it was always Fucking Styles. And, of course, the boy had turned out to be a Gryffindor, one more reason for Louis to dislike him.

  The rivalry had continued into their second year when both boys had become seekers for their respective house quidditch teams. Styles had caught the snitch during their game that year and had taken every opportunity to remind Louis, even though Slytherin had ended up winning the House cup. Louis had, fortunately returned the favor the following year. Their rivalry over the snitch had ended that year due to Styles' growth spurt and subsequent move to keeper.

  Their opposition wasn't confined to the quiddtch pitch either. Being Slytherin and Gryffndor they shared most classes as well. While Styles may have been better at Charms, Louis had him beat hands down in Transfiguration and Potions and Louis had the Griffith in Care of Magical Creatures literally eating out of the palm of his hand. He supposed he had to (grudgingly) give Styles kudos for Ancient Runes since Louis hadn't even taken the class. And then there was Herbology. Which they both should have been decent at or they wouldn't be taking the N.E.W.T. level class.

  _Should_ have been good at. Louis knew he was but had his suspicions about Styles. At least _he_ knew not to rile up the Bouncing Bulbs, especially the ones that were nearly grown and could easily knock a Louis-size person into a Snargaluff. And if Styles had just left him alone, allowing him to extract himself instead of trying to help, (this was the point that Louis _conveniently_ forgot it was impossible for one to single-handedly extract oneself from this particular plant) the prickly vines wouldn't have pulled the taller boy into the mess, tangling them in reaching vines. It had taken Malik and another Ravenclaw to get him out. He supposed what happened next could be considered his fault. He knew the other two were still trying to free the Gryffindor. He should not have stopped, should have moved away from the others to brush his robes off, but he had thought there was plenty of room. He had been wrong, a rare occurrence, but it happened occasionally evidenced by what came next. Harry fucking Styles had come tumbling gracelessly out of the bush, falling into Louis and causing him to loose his balance and stumble to close to the Venomous Tentacula. Bloody hell! Why were all the dangerous plants on _his_ side of the greenhouse?

  "Son of a bitch," Louis cried as a vine wrapped around his wrist. "Get the fuck away from me, Styles," Louis said, jerking his hand away from the other boy's grasp and tugging at the vine.

  "Chill the fuck out, Tomlinson," green eyes flashed, "I'm just trying to help before you get bit."

  "I don't need your-" A sharp pain caused him to gasp and look down at his wrist where a trickle of blood was oozing down his hand. Professor Sprout appeared and severed the vine before thrusting a bottle at Louis.

  "Drink this."

  He uncorked the bottle and brought it to his lips just as he felt the world going black.

 

  Louis jumped onto the still moving staircase and stumbled a bit before getting his balance. He had woken up in the infirmary almost an hour ago and it had taken him that long to convince Madame Pomfrey he was well enough to get back to classes. She had only released him after giving him another potion and making him promise to come in for a follow up in the morning. He promised and grabbed his school bag that Malik had most likely ensured made it with Louis to the infirmary. Potions was half over and the thought of skipping crossed his mind. He dismissed it, knowing his Head of House would not see an attack by Venomous Tentacula a reasonable excuse to miss class. He would most likely look down his long nose and demand to know what kind of idiot got that close to such a dangerous plant in the first place. Louis, of course, would have no answer other than to wonder what kind of idiot got that close to Styles when there were dangerous plants around.

  He rounded another flight of stairs, narrowly avoiding the dense mist that was the Bloody Baron and finally reached the dungeons. He slowed to a fast walk to catch his breath, refusing to allow anyone to think he was anything other than calm and collected. He pushed the door open and stepped into the potions lab.

  "Detention, Mr. Tomlinson. Tonight, seven o'clock.  And fifty points from Slytherin."

  Louis' jaw dropped in astonishment. the detention he had expected, but house points? From his own head of house? Damn Harry fucking Styles. He brushed his fringe out of his eyes and nodded to the tall man at the back of the room, "Yes, Professor."

  He scanned the room and locked eyes with his fellow Slytherin. Questions blazed in Liam's brown eyes and Louis shook his head promising to explain later.

  "Find a seat, Mr. Tomlinson," Snape's voice echoed from across the room.

  Louis' eyes shot to Liam's again but his long time friend frowned and mouthed "sorry." It was then Louis noticed the familiar blond Hufflepuff beside Liam. As usual, Horan's bright smile nearly blinded him. He tossed the two boys an unconvincing grin and scanned the room only to meet unblinking green eyes.

  Bloody hell. Of course. Why not? He made his way over to the only empty seat and tossed his bag on the ground.

  "Are you okay?"

  Louis glared up at the tall boy, "Fuck off, Styles," he hissed."And I swear on Fawke's burnt feathers if you so much as get a drop of potion on me I'll slit your bloody throat."   Styles reeled back in horror, his green eyes widening for a second and Louis felt a quick surge of satisfaction.

  "It was an accident, Tomlinson. I apologized."

  Louis rolled his eyes. "What are we brewing?"

  Green eyes glared at him, "Figure it out yourself." A small vial of a white, almost silver sheen-ed potion appeared in front of him.

 Louis jerked back as the unmistakable odor of salt and vinegar assaulted his nostrils. He knew they were Styles' favorite chips, as the boy could always be seen with a bag dangling from his fingers. Louis rolled his eyes, "Merlin, Styles, wash your hands after you eat those damn chips. Not everyone wants to smell vinegar all day."

  He reached for the vial and the other boy released it, an odd look on his face. Louis lifted the vial to his nose and took a deep breath. He was immediately taken back to Easter Holidays when his mum would make her special cupcakes for him and his sisters. Vanilla, a hint of cinnamon, and that something that smelled of warmth. He remembered his first year at Hogwarts and bemoaning the loss of the Easter treat to Liam and being pleasantly surprised to find one on his pillow the evening of Palm Sunday and each evening through Easter Sunday. Liam had denied any knowledge of the surprise and said Louis must have befriended the right house-elf. The cupcakes continued to arrive for a week each year marked with a small red "H." He smiled softly to himself before remembering where he was. All at once, a different scent surrounded him, the musky scent taunting his senses. He wrinkled his nose and sniffed again, it was till the same musky scent. A memory flashed in his mind of two boys, two young men, rolling in the grass just outside the castle walls, struggling against each other as Louis fought to retrieve his wand from the curly haired menace. That had only been last week and Louis still remembered being pinned under those lean muscles, his face pressed against a gold and red scarf covered with this scent.

  Louis looked up at his nemesis/lab partner and snorted. "Oi, Styles. Brewing your own cologne during potions now? How lame is that?"

  Louis heard a small gasp and looked over to where Liam was shaking his head vigorously, a look of horror on his face. "Lou!"

  A snort from Horan had Louis looking up into twinkling blue eyes, white teeth biting into a knuckle to keep his laughter at bay. Louis looked over at Styles to demand what kind of joke the Gryffindor was playing at but he was staring at Louis in shock. As if the blue eyes locking on his own had woken him from a trance Styles reached out and jerked the vial from Louis' had and placed a stopper in it.

  Snape's voice broke the through the tension. "I will come around to collect your vials and banish the remainder of your potion myself. No one is to leave this room with a vial of this potion." The professor stepped over to their table and took the potion from Styles. "Since you were not in class long enough to contribute to Mr. Styles' potion you may brew your own Amortencia during detention tonight, Mr. Tomlinson."

  "Yes, Professor," Louis nodded, then froze as the professor's words sank in. Amortencia! Amortencia? He looked over at Liam, sympathetic brown eyes met questioning blue. "Amortencia?" he mouthed. Liam nodded, looked over as Horan said something and tried to bite back a smile when his eyes met Louis' again. Louis glanced over at Styles but the little shit refused to meet his eyes, instead he stood there, eyes cast down, a soft blush spreading across his cheek and the top of his rounded ear. Louis had never noticed how small Styles' ears were, well he hadn't actually noticed much about Styles at all. Or maybe he had. Because he'd known the day they fought over Louis' wand that Styles had been pissed about something. He'd seen it in the way the boy pursed his lips, the furrowed brow and eyes that seemed to want to burn into you. And he'd known this morning that Styles was truly sorry for the incident in Herbology, the way he lowered his eyes as if to say "Please don't look into my guilty soul," and how he'd constantly pulled his lips in between his teeth as if by doing so would stop the thousandth apology from slipping out. Okay, so maybe he did notice things about Styles but surely he could be forgiven for not noticing his ears. The guy's hair was a riot of curls and nearly past his shoulders. Louis could still remember the soft curls brushing against his arm as they had fought over the wand. Damn it!

  He shook his head as if to knock the errant thoughts loose. Where had they come from? Sure, he'd admit Styles wasn't bad looking, if one could get past the arrogance and if one were into pretty boys with quidditch toned abs and long, slender necks, and green eyes so expressive you could read them from a mile away. Ugh! What was his problem? Just because he'd smelled Styles' cologne in a vial of Amortencia all of the sudden he was in love with the git? Hell, no. Did it? No! He'd only smelled the stuff, not drank it.

  "Three feet on the dangers of Amortencia with known references," Snape's voice broke through Louis' thoughts, "you are dismissed."

  Louis reached down and grabbed his bag, "Styles." But the guy was half way to the door, intent on ignoring him. He felt a hand on his arm and looked up to see Liam.

  "What the hell is going on, Louis?"

  Louis watched Styles slip out the door. "I don't know yet. But I'm going to find out." He pulled away from Liam and strode out the door. His eyes caught green as he searched the corridor and raced forwards. He reached out and grabbed Styles, his hand wrapping around a strong bicep. He swung the taller boy around. "What the hell is going on, Styles?"

  Styles shook his hand off him, "I don't know what you're talking about, Tomlinson. Go slither back to whatever hole you crawled out of."

  Louis pulled himself up, trying to match the other boy's height. "What did you do in there?"

  "I made a potion. In potions class. Shocking isn't it?"

  Louis sneered at him. "What did you do to the potion to make it smell like that?" he said through clenched teeth.

  Styles eyed him up and down, "I. Didn't. Do. Anything. I have no control over what that potion made you smell. It worked just fine for me. Maybe you just don't know how to be honest with yourself." He turned and continued down the corridor.

  What the hell did that mean? "What the hell does that mean?" He moved forward and grabbed the other boy by the arm again.

  Styles was ready for him this time. He twisted in Louis' hand and spun around, slamming him against the wall, pinning him with the arm Louis had grabbed. Green eyes flashing down at him. "Get this straight, Tomlinson. Whatever issues you have are your own. Don't try to blame me when you're forced to face reality.

  Blue eyes stared up into green, two chests heaving, breathless with anger and other emotions. Louis felt his blood pounding through his veins. When had the Gryffindor become so... amazingly... HOT? He licked his dry lips and green eyes followed the movement. Louis' breathing became erratic for a different reason as the boy studied his mouth. Was he going to kiss him? Did he _want_ Styles to kiss him? Yes, he was. Yes, he did. And suddenly it was _all_ he wanted. He wanted Styles'- no, Harry's lips on his. He wanted to know what Harry tasted like. How soft his lips were. What-Oh! Louis gasped as _very_ soft lips moved over his, kissing the corners of his lips. Harry's tongue slid over his lips, tasting him before pushing between Louis' lips and slipping into his mouth. He could still taste the salt and vinegar chips as their tongues brushed against each other.  Louis reached up and tugged the strip of leather from Harry's hair, freeing it from the bun he was required to wear during potions. Long, silky hair flowed over his hand, curling around his fingers and he moaned at the soft caress.

 Harry ended the kiss with a soft press of his lips to Louis' and smiled down at him. Oh, god he had dimples. How had he never noticed those before? "See. Reality isn't so bad." He straightened up and walked off.

  It took Louis several seconds to register that he was no longer pinned against the wall. "Harry, wait," he called to the retreating back. The younger boy stopped and turned, waiting for Louis to catch up o him. "What did you smell?"

  Harry looked thoughtful for a minute. "Pumpkin juice. The smell of the quidditch pitch after a rain, just like during out first game. And," he leaned closer to Louis, nuzzling his face against Louis' neck, lips sliding over smooth skin. Louis heard him inhale deeply, "that." He pulled back, "What was the third smell?"

  It took Louis a moment for his mind to clear to understand Harry's question. "Cupcakes." Louis looked at him with curiosity, "Why would I smell cupcakes?"

  Harry smirked at him. "You don't really think the house-elves leave Easter cupcakes on the pillow of every student do you?"

  Louis knew he was gaping at the boy but he couldn't stop himself. Harry laughed and held out his hand. "Come on. I'll even let you tell everyone _you_ asked _me_ to be your boyfriend."

  Louis laughed, shaking his head as he slipped his hand in Harry's. "You, Styles, are something else." He reached up and pressed his lips to Harry's.

  "Tomlinson. Styles." The two pulled away to see their potions professor standing outside the classroom. "Take it out of my corridor."

  The two boys nodded and walked off, hands swinging between them. Snape shook his head and walked back into his classroom wondering if, maybe this year, Minerva would finally give in and allow him to remove the Amortencia potion from his curriculum.

 


End file.
